Constitution of Sierra
:For the actual text of the Constitution, see this article. and establish the Kingdom of Sierra }} The Constitution of Sierra is one of the two fundamental documents governing the government of the Kingdom of Sierra and the of the mainland territory of Sierra. The Constitution consists of a , twenty-nine articles, and six . The constitution's primary purpose is to establish the Monarchy and its legitimacy, to outline the framework of the Sierran federal government, and to describe the general rights, powers, and duties of all levels and branches of the Sierran government. It also contains various protections of basic individuals' rights and civil liberties for the Kingdom's citizens, and methods for direct democratic involvement in the form of s and s. Prior to 1950, the Constitution served as the highest law throughout the Kingdom. The Charter for the Kingdom of Sierra has since superseded the Constitution as the leading document, and has no bearing in the constituent countries of the Deseret or Hawaii. Despite this, the Constitution remains the most influential and quite arguable, the more important of the two documents. According to the Charter itself, the document affirms that the preexisting institutions that governed the Kingdom prior to the Charter (i.e., the Monarchy, Parliament, and the Supreme Court) are the ones directly regulated by the Constitution. As a result, Sierra is the only one of the three countries that conducts its business domestically and internationally as the Kingdom of Sierra. Promulgated in November 27, 1858, the Constitution replaced the 1848 Californian Constitution and created the Kingdom along with the Crown. The historical and political underpinnings behind the Constitution was not without controversy. Its changes turned the government from that of a republic, to a constitutional monarchy, and was meant with fierce resistance by opponents. Its ratification and enforcement process was tenuous, and the issue between monarchism and republicanism would not be resolved until the Sierran Civil War, just two decades later after its signing. Every year, the anniversary of the constitution's enactment and ratification is celebrated on November 27 as Constitution or Sierra Day. Since it came into force, the Constitution has been amended six times, all pertaining to the extension of civil liberties and rights to Sierran citizens. Under the Sierran system and the Constitution itself, the power to interpret the Constitution rests within the Supreme Court of Sierra, the highest established court in the Kingdom. The Constitution under most cases, does not apply to Sierra's territories or crown dependencies, with its incorporation and enforcement within these areas on the selective discretion of the Parliament or the Supreme Court. With few exceptions, none of the provisions of the Constitution applies in Sierra's fellow the Deseret and Hawaii at all. Instead, both of these countries have their own constitution and government. The overarching legal document that unites all three under the same law is the Charter for the Kingdom of Sierra, which was passed in 1950. As a consequence, the Constitution is legally subordinate to the Charter. However, the Charter, which mainly describes the relationship between the countries and the Kingdom, has explicit text within it that defers various matters and powers back to each of the three countries' constitutions. Background Constitution of California First government History Constitutional Convention of 1857 Final text Reactions and consequences Amendments Judicial review See also *Charter for the Kingdom of Sierra *Government of Sierra *Law of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra